Fruit Cake
by Starfall842
Summary: The is added because of me swearing at the bottom after the story. This is pretty much a cute, fluffy story.With humor of course, I'm going down the path of only sappiness and/or fluffiness any time soon. Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! And this story isn't really my best so bare with me.


Adrien trotted down the sidewalk with a smile on his face. For you see, it's Christmas Eve! And one of Adrien's favorite things about Christmas was the festive baked goods and sweets that came with the holiday. And what better place to get some of those goodies than from the Dupain-Cheng bakery! Adrien was pretty close to his destination and the scent started to make its way to his nostrils. He licked his lips and his eyes twinkled in delight. The unicorn saw the bakery and quickened his pace until he had reached the door. As Adrien opened the said door, the small bell above it chimed.

"Merry Christmas!" The Dupain-Chengs exclaimed at the same time, with warm smiles.

They had been doing that every time they had a customer.

When the family noticed who had come in they had somewhat mixed reactions, none that were negative of course. The parents had kept their warm smiles while Marinette's had turned into a goofy mixed with nervous smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Adrien responded with almost as much enthusiasm.

"Oh you look so cute!" Sabine said joyfully.

Adrien's cheeks tinted slightly and he scratched the back of his head, "Thank you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." You see, he decided to wear a pair of deer antlers to get into the spirit.

Marinette was going to agree with her mother, but it came out like this, "Yeah you look super cute Adrien! I mean- because of your antlers. N-not that you don't look cute without your antlers! I-I mean your basically cute all the time! Er-I mean-well- most of the time! I-I m-mean you always look great, antlers or not! ER-! I MEAN THAT UUUUHHHH-!"

Luckily her dad came to her rescue. "Would like something to eat Adrien?"

The said boy's face of confusion had switched into a smile as he turned his head to face the large unicorn. "I would love that sir."

Adrien gave Marinette a nervous smile before trotting over to the counter. When his back was turned, Marinette face hoofed, ' _You only had ONE SIMPLE THING to say Marinette. ONE SIMPLE THING._ ' She thought.

Adrien's eyes sparkled as he looked at all the treats and baked goods, then he spotted a loaf shaped item.

"I want that please." He requested politely, pointing at the item.

The Dupain-Chengs looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces.

"The fruit cake?..." Tom asked with a raised eye brow.

Adrien nodded his head, Tom cut a slice of the fruit cake and put it in a small, brown, paper bag. Then he gave it to the boy.

"Would you like anything else?" Tom asked him.

Adrien had responded with a "yes" and started telling the baker what he wanted. Each baked good was put in their own little paper bag and they were given to Adrien. The thing is, no one ever liked fruit cake as you had most likely known. So you could understand that it was a surprise for a pony to ask for fruit cake. But to Adrien, it was just another Christmas treat!

The said boy took a bite of the fruit cake and said with enthusiasm, "Delicious! Hey Marinette, do you like fruit cake?"

"N-no not really." She responded, mentally congratulating herself for not stuttering so much.

"Maybe you'll like it now because it's probably been a whole year since you've tried it again." Adrien said with hope.

"Uh… I don't thi-mmph!" Marinette never got to finish her sentence.

Her eyes widened as Adrien levitated a piece of the fruit cake in her mouth. Then she started to chew with a some what disgusted look on her face. Then she swallowed and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Yick." The earth pony continued, " How could you possibly like fruit cake?"

Adrien shrugged, "It tastes good."

Marinette just shook her head.

"I think you might like this better though." Adrien said as he pulled out a gingerbread cookie and levitated it over to the girl in front of him.

"You don't have to give me one." Marinette said.

"But I want to." He replied.

The girl took the cookie, said; "Thank you", and started to nibble on it. Adrien noticed a Santa hat at the end of the counter. He trotted over, grabbed it, then came back and put it on Marinette's head. The said girl looked up and noticed Adrien putting it on her, she blushed at how close they were. The boy looked at her and smiled, she smiled back with pink tinted cheeks.

"Thank you for the sweets!" Adrien called out as he was about leave. "And Marinette," The said girl looked up at him. "you look really cute too.~"

Then he waved as he left through the door. Marinette Blushed redder than her hat and she dropped her cookie. But I don't think she was worried about that though. She started talking gibberish to her self as she was freaking out about her crush calling her cute-no, REALLY cute. Then rushed up to her room to call Alya while Tikki giggled quietly to herself.

As for Marinette's parents, they chuckled and awed at the same time. Oh, young love.~

 **Me: Great. After not uploading anything for foreversville, I give you this shit. Oh, and it's late. Perfect. Fucking fantastic.**

 **Drew: Wow, I didn't even get a chance to point that out and tease you about it.**

 **May: It really has been a while since you really wrote anything.**

 **Me: I know, I mean look, I'm a slow writer and even then I don't really write too much but damn. This just…I don't know. And I know I haven't finished that two-shot, and I'm thinking about fixing the first chapter btw, but I haven't been working on the second chapter, like, at all. And I haven't updated Ponymon and I haven't even had the ponies in there yet, which the next chapter I think I can guarantee there will be ponies. Sorry guys.**

 **Drew: Starfall actually being sorry? That's a first.**

 **Me: Can say that again. But anyway, I'll try to get back on track. I do know that I'll still be late for holidays most of the time. As for this one-shot, I was thinking about writing contestshipping, but since the MLB Christmas special came out I wanted to write something to celebrate it. But I didn't know how to end this and I might have made everyone OOC throughout the story somehow which sucks but I hope you'll somewhat enjoy it. I have my shit in the works so I hope update soon and yeah.**

 **May: Good luck! :3**

 **Me: I'll need it.**

 **Drew: *shakes his head***

 **Everyone: Happy(late)Holidays!**

 **Me: Pssst! I don't own Pokemon, MLB, or MLP… I wish I did though…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me: And yes I did get May and Drew to kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas. They ended up kissing eacthother's cheeks though, and they still haven't confessed…Fucking dumasses.**


End file.
